Fallen Angel
by Mad Vampire Poet
Summary: When Angel and Angelus switch places, it's up to Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike and a newly half human Drusilla to help.
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen Angel_

_Chapter One_

New York, USA, 2010

Angelus looked around the room. There was a blue sofa pushed against one wall and an armchair beside it. There were two doors, one of which was wide open. This wasn't the cottage he was curently living in, and he had no idea where it was.

"Angel?" Angelus looked around to see a woman with blond hair and hazel eyes, who was the one ho had said his name. He didn't recognise her at all. "Why are you so confused?" She asked him.

"Who are you?Where is this place you have taken me?" Angelus demanded.

"What? Angel, what are you talking about? It's me, Buffy! And why do you sound like you're Irish?" The woman, Buffy, said.

"Buffy? That's a stupid name." Angelus said. At that moment, Spike walked into the room.

"Spike, is that you? What's up with your hair? It looks white, as if you've bleached it or something. Though it does look better." Spike gave Angelus an odd look.

"Buffy, what's up with Angel? He's complimenting my hair. It's like he's gone crazy or something." Spike asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said. After a pause she added, "He didn't even know who I was."

"Where the hell am I?" Angelus asked, displeased that they were ignoring him.

"You're at my house. I invited you over for my birthday." Buffy said.

Spike sat down on an arm chair across from Angelus.

"What year is it?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

"1880, maybe 1881." Angelus answered. "I don't really keep track. Why do you even need to ask? You should know yourself."

"Bloody hell." Spike said. "Buffy, I think Angel's lost all his memories. Well, some of them anyway."

"That's perfect," Buffy said, sarcastically. There was the sound of a door opening and closing from upstairs and Dawn walked into the room.

"Hi Spike, hi Angel." She said.

"Hi Dawn. Can you go and get Willow for me? It's urgent." Buffy said. Dawn didn't question why it was urgent, as she knew she would only be ignored, and just left the room to get Willow.

"I'm hungry. You got anything to eat around here?" Angelus aked, looking at Buffy whilst he said so. She knew, however, that he was actually talking to Spike, and he was only looking at her because of the blood coursing through her veins. He wanted it, sh knew. What she didn't know was why he was suddenly acting likr this. She didn't take her eyes off him as Spike walked out of the room. When he came back, he was holding a packet of blood, which he threw to Angelus.

"You can eat that." He said, sitting down on the arm chair once again.

"Pigs blood?" Angelus was disgusted, but he drank it anyway, being too hungry not to. "I'm still hungry, and that was disgusting." He looked again at Buffy, eyeing her jugular. She felt very uncomfortable, with Angel looking at her like that. She could still remember the last time Angel had behaved this way. She hoped Willow could undo whatever had happened. She didn't want this to end up the same way.

"We don't care how hungry you are." Spike said, calling Buffy back to the present.

"Where are Darla and Drusilla?" Angelus asked.

"Pretty sure Darla's dead. Haven't the slightest clue where Dru could be." Spike said.

"Dead? Who killed her" Angelus asked, paying more attention to the first part of information.

"She killed herself." Spike told him.

"Why would she do that?" Angelus asked.

"Long story, don't have time to explain." Spike said. Then he muttered, almost inaudably, "Don't want to either." The door opened again and a woman with firey red hair walked in.

"Willow!" Buffy went over to greet Willow.

"Why did you get Dawn to bring me down here?" Willow asked.

"Because we think Angel's lost his memories." Buffy said.

"All of them?" Willow asked.

"No, only from the year 1880 onwards." Buffy replied.

"I said it could be 1881." Angelus said. He was ignored once again.

"I don't think I know a spell to recover memories." Willow said. "But I'll look one up."

"Are you sure it's only memories he's lost?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Well, he didn't act like that after he got his soul back. Much more brooding, and less Irish. I say he's evil again." Spike said. "We'd better lock him up before he goes on a killing spree. Don't want dead bodies turning up all over the place, now do we?"

"You think Angel lost his soul?" Buffy asked.

"No, I think Angel from this time has switched places with Angelus from the nineteenth century." Spike said.

"So… You think good Angel is stuck in the 1800's?" Willow asked, before she left the room.

"That's exactly what I think," Spike said.

While they were talking, Angelus was sitting there looking very confused. He decided he was going to try and get away from this Spike and this Buffy girl. He didn't feel like killing anyone right now.

"Hey, come back!" Buffy said, grabbing his arm. She was strong and Angelus could think of only one reason why.

"You're the Slayer!" He said, pulling away. He was suddenly afraid. He had taken her for just one of those girls he killed every night, but know it seemed that he was mistaken. "Why haven't you killed me? Or Spike?" Buffy didn't answer. Since he didn't' want to be killed by the Slayer, Angelus made a run for it again. This time, Spike grabbed him.

"You're strong too." Angelus said, surprised.

"Of course I'm strong, I'm a vampire." Spike said, glaring up at Angel, cursing the four inch height difference between them. He was sure that he would be much more intimidating if he were taller.

"But you've only been a vampire for…less than a year! You shouldn't be that strong!"

"Yeah, well now I'm 130, okay?" Spike said. "I'm not entirely certain but that might be older that you currently are. So I'm most likely stronger, too."

"So it's the year 2010?" Angelus asked.

Spike glared at Angelus. Was it possible that he was even more annoying that Angel? No, that wasn't possible. Unless your name was Edward Cullen, but thankfully he was fictional.

"I guess we'll have to find someplace Angelus can stay until we fix this." Buffy said.

"You've got to be kidding me! He'll murder you in your sleep!" Spike said.

"Oh, come on, that's boring. Much more fun when they're consious and they scream!" Angelus said, smiling an evil, sadistic smile.

"See, he can't stay here!" Spike almost shouted.

"He can't stay anywhere else! He has an invitation to this house. The only way to keep everyone safe is to keep him here. That way at least we can keep him under control." Buffy said. Spike couldn't argue with that. "Make sure he doesn't try to torture and kill us all." Buffy walked away, leaving Spike and Angelus alone.

If anyone is reading this please give me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Near A Village, England, Europe,1881

Angel opened his eyes. He was in a dark room with a cold, stone floor. He looked around. There was one other occupant of the room. He recognized her instantly, from her blonde hair pooled about on the pillow. It was Darla. He wondered where he was, and why Darla was there. He sat back down and his own hair fell in his face. His hair? Angel grabbed the hair in disbelief. It was nearly shoulder length. A length it hadn't been in well over a century.

Angel stood up and looked around for the door. Once outside the room, he found himself in a sort of hallway, although it was very small, with only two doors leading away from it, save for the one whence he had come. He opened one of the others doors – the closest of the two – to see what was inside. Spike and Drusilla, lying in a bed, which looked rather uncomfortable. But not Spike and Drusilla from the present. Drusilla looked much the same as she did in the 21st century. But Spike on the other hand, looked very different. His hair was longer, and wavy, and most importantly, a light brown colour. It also looked like it hadn't been washed in days, or even weeks, although Drusilla's was shiny and clean looking.

Spike's eyes opened. He was awake.

"What year is it?" Angel asked, before Spike had the chance to speak.

"It's 1881, I think. Why are you in here asking me questions? Why are you in here at all?" Spike said.

"I needed to know." Was all that Angel said. He ignored the look Spike was giving him, and walked out of the room, and then up a flight of stairs at another end of the hallway. The staircase creaked as he walked up, and he felt that at any moment he could fall through the decaying planks of wood and crack open his skull. He opened a window on the landing. It was just past sundown, late enough that he could go outside without becoming a pile of dust.

He walked toward the forest, hoping to kill a deer to satisfy the immense hunger that he was now feeling.

With that done he left, trying to figure out what was going on. He believed Spike about the year. The roads and the houses were different, just like they had been so long ago in the nineteenth century. But how could this have happened? Why was he here? Angel was also worried about what had happened to himself from this time. If Angelus was in the 21st century, who knew what could happen?

Angel looked back at the house he had just left. He saw Spike and Dru exit the house and begin to walk toward him. He waited for their arrival, not moving away. Not daring to.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked him.

"Getting hungry," Angel answered. It was only a second later that he realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Then let's go and eat something." Spike said. Angel shook his head.

"I don't want to," He said. He watched as Spike and Dru left, the doubt on both of their faces showing. Angel groaned. If he spent enough time here, he was certain that he would end up as batty as Dru. Worse yet, he would make her look sane.

"You sure you don't want to kill someone? When you're hungry you've got to eat." Spike called back to him. Angel knew there would be no arguing with him. He was sure Spike wouldn't believe him if he said he was from the future. So his only chance was to pretend to be Angelus. That was going to be difficult. He followed after them.

"You're right," He said. "I have got to eat." He rose from the ground.

"That's not Angelus." Dru said.

"Of course it's me." Angel said, laughing. But he wasn't laughing on the inside. Inside he was screaming. He thought he could easily fool Spike, who hadn't known him that long, but he couldn't hope to fool Drusilla, who could read his mind like an book, and had known him for about twenty years. Not too long by vampire standards, but a long time nonetheless.

"No, no, no. You have a soul. You won't want to kill anymore. You won't torture people with us. Miss Edith told me so."

"You're right Dru. He has a soul. How?" Spike turned toward Angel.

"And what's so wrong about having a soul? All humans have souls, and there are plenty of murderers who are human." Angel said. He wasn't sure why he was saying it. Perhaps it was because he was afraid He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but Angel was very afraid. He knew that if his heart could beat, it would be racing.

"Fine, come with us." Spike said, starting to walk away. Angel and Drusilla followed.

Later that night, Angel was perched on the branch of a tree, thinking back on what he had done that night. He felt horrible. What he had done wasn't even near the worst Anelus would do. But the worst part was, he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed killing again, enjoyed feeling the blood flow down his throat. He hadn't tasted human blood in so long, it seemed to taste even better than how he remembered it. Or was that just the time period? He didn't feel hungry anymore, but he still wanted more. What if he was stuck here? What would become of him? Would he turn evil again? Or would he become insane like Dru? There was no way he could know, but he'd guess the insane one.

The sun was rising. Angel knew that if he stayed outside, he would be burnt. He was almost tempted to stay, so that he would never harm anyone again, but he decided against it. He headed back to the house and into his and Darla's room. He closed his eyes, even though he knew that he wouldn't possibly be able to sleep. He had too much on his mind. Angel lay there, motionless, trying not to alert Darla as to the fact that it was him, not Angelus. Yes, he was certain he would end up making Dru look perfectly sane.

New York, U.S.A, 2010

Drusilla stumbled around the alley, her long, dark hair falling in her face. She felt so weak. So hungry. She gasped when she caught sight of her reflection in a puddle left by the rain.

"So that's what I look like." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

New York, U.S.A, 2010

She was beautiful, even though it was raining and she was soaked to the bone. She was mesmerised by the face staring back at her in the little puddle. Suddenly, another face appeared in it. She looked up, and saw a man standing in front of her. He wasn't a nice man. Even though she had read this thoughts, she could tell that just by looking. He wanted to do all sorts of nasty things to her, and it showed from the look in his eye. He thought he was picking on a weak person, but he was wrong. Dru grabbed his shoulders, and bit into his neck. His blood didn't taste good. It was full of filth, like his mind, but it fed her. When his body dropped to the floor, Drusilla felt no remorse, even though she could now. He deserved to be punished.

"They need help, don't they Miss Edith?" She said to her doll. Miss Edith agreed with her. Drusilla walked along, humming a tune, Miss Edith singing along, until they came to the house. Drusilla knocked on the door, and Spike answered, just as she knew he would.

"Dru?" He asked, in disbeleif. "Why are you out in the rain?" He reached for her, and when he touched her arm, it was warm. Somehow, his expression became even more disbeleiving. "Are you human?" He whispered.

Dru shook her head. "Only half-human. A witch did it. She's a bad witch. She changed Angel. Made it all wrong." She said. "I came to see if I could help. And for somewhere to live."

"If you're half-human now, can't you come in without an invitation?" Spike asked. Dru shook her head again. "In a way, yes. And in way, no. I get headaches." She said.

"I don't want a headache."

"Buffy!" Spike called. Dru got scared, thinking Spike was calling Buffy down to stake her. After all, he had threatened to last time she had seen her.

"What?" Buffy asked, sounding tired. "I've been busy enough trying to stop Angelus killing Dawn, I just want to sleep." She said.

"Okay, you can sleep. Just invite Dru inside for me." Spike said.

"Come in." Buffy said. Drusilla walked inside. "But just remember that if she tried to kill anyone, I'm blaming you." After saying that, she stomped off upstairs.

Angelus sat in the living room, tied to a chair. Another man was sitting in the room on the sofa, staring at a big metal box. The screen changed, and went black and white, and the other man – Xander is what Buffy had called him – walked over to it and started punching it. The picture dissapeared completely. Angelus closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he was somewhere else. That didn't work. So he imangined himself tearing that idiots guts out. That worked better.

"Has he tried to kill you yet?" Angelus recognised Spike's voice.

"He's tied to a chair." Xander said.

"Has he tried to get out of the chair?" Spike asked.

"About a million times." Xander replied. As Spike left the room, he cursed him under his breath.

Drusilla put on the primrose clooured dress, which Dawn had been kind enough to lend her. It was a little too small, but she didn't mind. When she had finished getting dressed, Dawn came back in.

"Do you neee anything other than clean clothes? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Bored?" She asked, clearly very bored herself.

"Yes," Dru said. "I would like a glass of water and an apple. You do have apples, don't you?"

"Yeah, we have apples. Anything else?" Dawn asked.

"Can you play chess?"

"A bit." Dawn said, and then left the room.

Dru looked arounf the room. There was a large mirror, which she looked into. It was so strange. She hadn't had a reflection in so long, and now she could see herself. A few minutes later, Dawn came back upstairs, with the water, the apple, and a chess set.

"I'm not very good." Dawn said, as she set up her pieces. Drusilla smiled at her and set up her own pieces.

"So, how come you're here?" Dawn asked.

"I thought I might be able to help. And I wanted to see Spike again." Dru said.

"Why do you have a reflection?" Dawn asked her, loking at the mirror.

"I'm half-human now. A bad witch did it." Dru said. "She's not here now, though. She went all the way back on the big metal bird." They carried on playing chess, with Dru occaisionally taking a sip from her water, or a bite from her apple. In the end, Dru won.

"Told you I wasn't very good." Dawn said to a smirking Dru. There was a knock on the door. It was Spike. He was soaking wet, and had clearly just been outside. For some reason he was panting, even though he didn't need to breathe.

"Just been shopping. I bought pizza, chocolate, marshmellows, weetabix and pigs blood." He said.

"Chocolate and marshmellows? I want some!" Dawn said.

England, 1881

Angel woke up just before sunset. He waited for about an hour, before I could finally be considered night, and went outside for a walk. He walked for hours, not really knowing where he was going, just wanting to get away. He ended up deep in the forest, so that there was no way even Drusilla would know where he was.

Or so he thought.

Whoever is reading this, make sure you review as well. I really want to know what people think of this story. I know this chapter probably wasn't very good. It's just really introducing Dru into the story. More will happen next chapter. Why is only one person giving me reveiws, even thoug apparently loads of people have read this? This story is quite short by the way, and will probably only have a few more chapters. But there may be a sequal, if I get enough reveiws.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

…

_Author note: I have not forgotten all about this chapter. It just took ages to write. Please read and review. On with the story!_

…

England, 1881

"What are you doing out here?" Spike asked.

"I can go wherever I like. Or at least I thought I could, but you and Drusilla seem to have proven me wrong. Why did you follow me?" Angel said, trying his best to look annoyed and to fake his old Irish accent. He failed miserably. He felt nervous.

Drusilla came out from behind a tree, her eyes looking distant and unaware. When she saw Angel, she smiled.

"His heart longs for the world he left behind." She said to Spike.

"And what world would that be?" Spike asked, not taking his eyes off Angel.

"New York. In the twenty-first century." Drusilla said. She gasped. "What happened? I wonder… Why are you here?" Spike was getting very suspiscious now.

"What's going on? Tell me!" He demanded.

"I-I can't tell you!" Angel said.

"Is it time travel? Are you keeping Angelus from this time locked up somewhere?" Spike walked up to Angel and grabbed him by the throat.

"No. I don't have a clue how I got here. I also don't know where me from this time period is, but I'm fairly certain I'm in his body, so he's probably gone to the future. Or present. Whatever you eant to call it." Angel said. Spike went into game face and growled at him, before hurling him into a tree, almost knocking it down. Spike swaggered over to him, and lifted him up.

"You're not fightin' back!" Spike said in surprise.

"Oh, you want me to fight back?" Angel got up and elbowed Spike in the face and tackled him to the ground

"You want Angelus from this time back? Well, I want to go back to my time. And I might need your help."

... … … … …

London, England, United Kingdom, Europe, 2010

Rupert Giles sat at his kitchen table, sipping his tea and eating his breakfast, when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, trying to convey to the caller exactly how annoyed he was at his breakfast being interrupted.

"Giles!" He instantly recognised the voice of Willow Rosenburg. "We need you to come back to America ASAP!"

"Is there another apocalypse?" He asked, no longer annoyed but panicked.

"Well, no…"

"Then what is it?" He said, back to annoyed.

"Well, Angel has, we think, gone back in time. And Angelus has gone forward in time. They've kind of switched places." Giles sighed. He had been hoping to enjoy a peaceful year without any of this mayhem.

"I shall be there in three days." He said, as he hung up the phone.

New York, U.S, 2010, Three Days Later

Giles walked up to the door and rung the bell. He was surprised when Drusilla opened it for him. She welcomed him into the house, and took him to the dining room, where everyone in the house was eating, except for Angelus, who was locked in a room with a bag of blood, although Giles did not know that. (1)

"Hey Giles!" Dawn said.

"Hello Dawn." The former watcher said, smiling at Dawn. He sat down beside her, and Drusilla, who had cooked that day, served him a plate of food. He ate it gratefully. He was famished, as he hadn't eaten anyhing the whole ten hours he had been on the plane.

… … ….

Later, Giles was discussing the Angel issue with Willow.

"Can we put them back?" She asked.

"We should be able to. But first, we need to figure out who did this and what time they were in.

"Angelus." Willow said, trying to catch the bored mass murderer vampire's attention. He turned toward her, looking hungry. "Giles, go and get some pigs blood." She said, worried. As Giles left the room, Willow backed away, and began to question Angelus. "Do you remember anything that could have caused the spell?" She asked.

Angelus shrugged. "I don't really know. The last thing I remember is going to sleep. Then I was here. I think before that I went hunting." Willow could see the concentrationin Angelus's eyes as he tried to call the memory back to him. "That's it. I tried to feed of this girl. She was pretty, like you, but strange looking. She had blue hair and golden eyes, and by the taste of her blood, she was human. Anyway, I tried to feed off her and she did something to me. I don't know what. Her eyes glowed brightly, I felt a tremdous power flowing through her, and the next thing I knew, I was ten feet away, lying in the dirt, with a pain in my head. I saw her, smiling at me. I felt drained, so I thought I would sleep. The girl was in my dreams, and when I woke up, I was here."

"That's probably it." Giles said, as he walked in through the doorway, mug of blood in hand. He passed it to Angelus, who drank ravenously. He seemed to be eternally hungry.

"What do we do?" Willow asked Giles.

"There is a… reletively simple spell, that will put them back in their own bodies. Something a little more difficult is that they must both be in the same time." He said.

Willow gulped. "Time travel? Am I some kind of super witch or something? Well, I guess I am, but seriously Giles, time travel?"

….

England, 1881

Spike walked through the woods, kicking dry leaves out of his path. He and Drusilla were going back to the village. Dru had told him that they needed the help of a witch, so that Angel and Angelus could be in the same time and switch bodies. She had said they were on their way. Right now they were hunting. Or at least, Spike and Dru were. Angel wasn't though. He was in the forest, looking for deer. He wouldn't hunt human, not now that Spike and Dru knew. Spike didn't actually care one bit about Angel, and if it weren't for Dru pestering him, he would have killed him already.

They arrived at the village and were quick to drink from a happy couple. The two idiots were so wrapped up in each other that Spike doubted they even noticed as he and Drusilla devoured them.

…

Angel sat on the branch of the same tree he had sat on the night before. It was in the last few hours of night, and the sky was grey and light, even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. There was a light mist all around, giving a ghostly quality to the trees. The forest was shaded, however, and it was somewhere Angel could easily sleep, sheltered from the sun. He closed his eyes, but his mind was still occupied. _Willow, where are you! _He thought. He knew she was coming for him. She had to. He didn't like it here.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

…

_By the way, there was supposed to be a footnote, in the last chapter, but I forgot why it was there now, so I can't make it right.___**:(** _It was something to do with Giles…_

_ … _

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this, but I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**__

…

New York, U.S, 2010

Willow began to prepare the spell. Everyone was gathered around the living room, including Angelus, who was still tied to a chair. The others seemed nervous as they looked on, but Willow was sure they weren't as nervous as she felt. As Willow finished the spell, the room was filled with a strange green mist. It was thick and heavy, and made Willow sleepy. And then, they slept.

…

England, 1881

Spike opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground in a forest. It was day, but the leaves shielded him from the sun. He looked around him. A few metres away, the others were lying. He and Angelus were the only ones awake. Hr laughed out loud. Angelus was still tied to the chair. He was still tied to a very modern looking chair, in a very non modern looking place. Angelus was clearly not at all amused by that fact.

Spike stopped laughing very quickly. He was hungry. That was undeniable. He sniffed the air, and caught the scent of a deer, not far off. He quickly woke Drusilla, and they ran off, trailing the deer. They were quiet, trying not to attract the deer's attention. The got as close to it as they could, and then ran toward it. The deer fled, darting in between the trees, lightning fast. Spike and Dru weren't as fast, but unlike the deer's other predators, they did not tire. The deer did. Spike dove towards it, and sank his fangs into the soft fur of its neck. Dark crimson liquid flowed into his mouth, feeding him the life-force of the unfortunate animal. He didn't drink it all. He passed the limp, lifeless body of the deer to Dru, who drank ravenously. She dropped the carcass to the ground. If anyone found it, they would assume that it had been killed by some wild animal. Spike leaned in to kiss Dru, and they tasted the remaining blood on each others lips.

"Better head back." He said. "See if the others are still passed out."

When they got back to the edge of the clearing they had arrived in, the first thing they noticed was that Angelus was gone, leaving an empty chair behind. The ropes that had bound him were thrown to the ground. They were frayed, and bloodied with his struggles.

"Damn it." Spike said. "We need that bloody bastard for the spell." Willow was still asleep, but he hoped he could wake her up. He needed her to do a locator spell to find Angelus.

"Spike?" Spike turned around. Angel, the good one, was behind him. "Is Willow going to get me back into my own body?"

"Well yeah, that's why we're here," Spike took his lighter out, and was about to light one of his cigarettes, only to discover that lighters apparently didn't like time travel. "Bloody hell!" Spike threw the lighter down on the floor, and stamped on it with his boot, crushing it. He was clearly in a very bad mood.

"Where's Angelus? Isn't he needed for the spell?" Asked Angel. He seemed worried.

"I don't know. He ran off. See, there's the chair he was tied to." Spike said, pointing the chair out to Angel.

"You let him get away?" Angel said, with a crystal clear 'What were you thinking?' look on his face.

"I didn't _let _him run away. I was hungry, so me and Dru killed a deer. Didn't taste too good. Anyway, we killed the deer, I went back here, and Angelus was gone. So don't go blaming me." After saying that, he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, starting to walk after him. Spike stopped abruptly, and turned back to face him.

"I'm only going to get some matches for my cigarettes. Lighter not working, remember?" And with that, he stalked off again. Angel stood there, not knowing whether to follow him, or stay to protect the others. He settled for staying, as he clearly wasn't wanted anyway.

"Where's my Spike?" Dru asked, having emerged from the trees. Angel turned to face her.

"You startled me." He said, although he neither looked or sounded startled.

"Where's Spike?" Dru repeated.

"His lighters not working, so he went to get matches for his cigarettes. I swear he couldn't go one day without smoking." Angel said. He walked over to Buffy and sat down beside her, well aware that Drusilla was still watching him. He tenderly moved a strand of her hair away from her face, and brushed it behind her ear.

"Come on Buffy, when are you going to wake up?" Apparently, right at that moment, because Buffy's eyes flickered open. She looked all around her, at the sleeping forms of everyone else, and then her eyes came to rest on Angel.

"Where are Spike and Angelus?" She asked. Great. Angel was hoping that she wouldn't notice those two were gone.

"We have no idea where Angelus is, and Spike went to get some matches because his lighter won't work." Angel said, clearly unhappy to be talking about them.

"We need Angelus for the spell, don't we?" Buffy asked. Angel nodded. "When will the others wake up?" Angel said nothing. He gazed at Willow, who was sleeping with a content look on her face. He stood up and walked around the clearing, leaving Buffy's side, trying to find out if anyone else had awoken yet. Apart from Spike, Angelus, Drusilla and Buffy, nobody else was. Giles, Dawn and Willow still slumbered.

…..

….

Spike walked back to the others, lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. It was getting close to dawn, he would have to find somewhere to stay during the daylight hours.

As he approached the clearing where they had arrived, he saw that everyone else was gone. They couldn't have gone back without him, could they? Spike wouldn't believe that Dru had left him again, although this time, in another time.

"So, it's true then?" Spike turned around at the sound of a voice, which he immediately recognized as his own, even though it sounded slightly different to how he heard it. "You're all from the future."

"That's right." He said, looking into his own face. He cringed when he saw the hair. It looked horrible. Drusilla was standing beside him. It was clearly Drusilla from the past. Behind them stood Angelus, looking just the same as he had when Spike had last seen him. That is, looking just like his future self in 2010, but really wasn't. Damn mind time travel… stuff. Behind them, Spike saw, in the trees, everyone was tied up. They were all unconcious, even the ones who had been awake.

"Aren't you going to switch back into your own body?" Spike asked. Angelus laughed.

"Exctly why would I do that? I'm back in my own time, thanks to your witch. Why would I want to go back to the other body? I'm older and stronger now." Spike glared into the eyes of his sadistic grand-sire. There was no mercy in those eyes. How could Spike save the others? He could try to fight, but three on one was hardly fair, _espiecially _when thos three were a past version of himself, a past version of Drusilla and Angelus.

He walked away, trying to make everyone think he had given up. Of course he hadn't really. He knew there was no way he could do anything alone, so he would free Angel, Drusilla and Buffy while, Angelus, Dru and… himself were asleep.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_Author Note: Here it is! The final chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, Dru would never have left Spike, Spike would never have fallen in love with Buffy, and I'd probably be rich. No, the genius Joss Whedon owns it. I'm only borrowing it, because I had this idea in my head that wouldn't go away.**

…

England, 1881

Angelus hummed a tune as he was burying the corpse. The poor little boy was too young and weak to be able to get away. Spike and Drusilla were still somewhere else, trying to get food. It was nearly dawn by now, and sooner or later, they would have to find somewhere to sleep for the day.

"Angelus!" Angelus turned. There stood a very annoyed Darla, right behind him. "Why did you leave without telling me? It took forever for me to find you here!"

"It wasn't my idea. It was Spike's." Angelus lied casually. Yet Darla seemed to believe him, and she went off into the trees to find Spike. Angelus climbed into the tree, and lay down on a makeshift hammock.

…

Spike walked up to the place where Willow, Giles, Xander, Angel, Buffy and Dru were being held captive. It was midday, and Spike was the only vampire awake. The idiots didn't even have a minion on sentry duty, making this a piece of cake.

First, Spike started undoing the knots that tied Buffy to the tree. Buffy didn't notice what he was doing until the ropes dropped to the ground. She turned to face him.

"Spike?" She asked, as though he could be anyone else. "I though you'd untie Dru first."

Spike laughed. "I would, but she's asleep. I wanted to find out how much someone would notice when I took the ropes off. Since you hardly noticed until they were off, I think it's safe."

He walked over to Drusilla, and began to loosen her ropes. Just as planned, she didn't even notice as she was untied.

"Can you help me free the others?" Spike asked Buffy, trying to keep his voice low, barely above a whisper, so that he wouldn't wake up Drusilla. Buffy nodded in reply and set to work on Angel's ropes. It was surprisingly hard work, despite how easily Spike had untied herself and Drusilla. And she woke up Angel in the process.

"Buffy?" He said, his voice hoarse. He looked up at her. Her dark blonde hair was tangled, her face and clothes were dirty, yet she was smiling at him. To Angel, that was the most beautiful smile in the world.

"How did you get free?" He asked.

"Spike untied me." Buffy said.

When Angel was completely free, he helped Spike and Buffy untie the others. By this time, it was nearly sunset, and Spike finally woke Drusilla up. He guessed that Angelus, Darla, and Spike and Dru from the past had woken up. Sure enough, they started walking towards them out of the trees.

"You can't kill us." Past Spike said. "You'd only be killing yourself."

"True, true." Future Spike said. "Be we can injure you, or knock you out. You're a vampire, you'll heal quickly enough."

So they started fighting, all except for Past Dru and Future Dru, who didn't feel like it, and were instead watching at the sidelines, although they soon replaced a badly beaten Xander. Well, Future Dru did.

After the fight, everyone from the past were either unconsious or couldn't get up, except for Past Dru, who made no attempt to stop them. She said that it was a good thing if Angel was put back in his own body.

Buffy dragged an unconcious Angelus back to Willow, and they all watched as Willow performed the spell that would put Angel and Angelus into their own bodies. After that, Willow performed another spell, to send them back to their own time.

…

…

New York, U.S.A, 2010

"Well, that was hectic." Giles said. "But we are all here, safely."

Buffy smiled. Giles was right. That had been rather hectic. Willow lay sleeping on the sofa, and Buffy doubted that she'd be waking up for quite a while. She'd looked very drained when they'd arrived. The time travel must have taken a lot out of her. Angel lay slumped across the stairs, lying on top of Spike. Buffy walked over to him and slapped his face.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, as he awoke.

"Why do you think?" Buffy said. "You wouldn't wake up."

…

…

The next few weeks passed by fairly uneventfully. Willow went back to hers and Kennedey's house, Xander went back to his apartment and Giles went back to England. Spike, Angel and Drusilla however, stayed at Buffy's house, because Dru had nowhere else to go, Spike didn't want to go without Dru, and Angel didn't want to go without Buffy or Spike. Dawn was now afraid to enter Drusilla's room, because of all of her 'freaky' porcelain dolls.

…

Everything was more or less normal. In fact, they hadn't encountered a demon in weeks. In fact, too normal.

Until…

…

It was the last day of September, and Spike, Dru and Dawn wanted to go to Englan.

"Why?" Buffy had asked Spike when he had told her of their wishes.

"Fireworks. On the fifth of November. Americans don't have Guy Fawkes night, Dru wants to see 'em and the Nibblet wants to come to. Thought you might, since Dawn is."

"I'll come." Buffy said. Little did she know, that something bad was going to happen in England…

…

**TBC…**

…...

The end. What do you think? There is a sequel now called **_Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November_**, where you find out who actually did all this. Please read it! I rarely update it, but I will finish it, I promis, even if at one point I don't update for a year!


End file.
